


The Penis Game

by cacophonybells



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Zayn, Childish Games, Harry Louis and Niall are idiots sometimes, Humor, Louis doubly so, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9598538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacophonybells/pseuds/cacophonybells
Summary: "Penis."Zayn stops mid-stroke but he doesn't look up from his book. The word was very soft but Zayn knows for certain that he heard it correctly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you've ever witnessed people playing this game, I'm sorry

"Penis."

Zayn stops mid-stroke but he doesn't look up from his book. The word was very soft but Zayn knows for certain that he heard it correctly.

He brushes it off because it's a library for God's sake, logically, it's bound to be a study group from an anatomy class studying the reproductive system.

Having lost interest in the small outburst, Zayn turned back to his sketch for his class on perspectives. He was working on drawing the batman sign with an intricate mandala inside the bat. He was about to re-trace over the second wing of the symbol for more definition when—

"Penis."

It's a different voice this time, and it's a tiny bit louder.

Zayn placed his pen down and looked up this time. No one else seemed to notice at all. He looked from table to table. There was a group of girls working on some literature project, a group of students looking like they were ready to jump out the window and plummet to their deaths— there was supposedly a huge exam in organic chemistry. Other than a few other tables with small groups, no one stuck out. 

"Penis."

A third voice, this time it was above a whisper.

Zayn heard a frantic "shh", followed by chocked down laughter.

His eyes finally fixed on a group of boys at the table diagonal from him. There was the obvious culprits— a tall curly haired lad who was supporting a short guy with feathery hair and a blond haired bloke, all red in the face from suppressed laughter— and the poor friend who was trying to keep themselves out of trouble— the firmly built, vaguely familiar, man who was nervously glancing all around, and shooting apologetic looks.

Zayn tried his best to keep sketching and to ignore the morons. Thankfully, after a while they quieted down. He sighed in relief and went back to focusing.

Zayn was trying to add some depth to the symbol when he heard it again. 

"Penis!"

This time he wasn't prepared for it and it made him jump, causing his hand to jerk to the side and cause a very dark line on the milky white paper, right through the mandala.

To say Zayn was pisses would be an understatement.

He'd been working on this piece since class today. He sought the library as refuge from his noisy and nosy roommate but it's obvious that regardless where he were to go today something like this would have happened.

Zayn growled and the heard the giggles and desperate "shh"-ing.

He heard someone inhale, as if to shout this time, much louder than before.

'They spoil my art, I'm going to spoil their game.' Zayn thought.

He slammed his books shut, stood, and glared at the fucking table where the nuisances were sitting, and shouted, "PENIS."

The whole room grew silent, the boys who were playing the game stopped and stared in shock.

Zayn felt a hand on his shoulder, he knew it was the librarian, "I'm leaving." He snapped before grabbing his few things and storming off.

He stomped all the way back to his dorm, grumpily mumbling to himself as he went. 

"Sure, I'm kicked out for actually studying and those fucktards get off Scott-free? Unbelievable. My paper is fucking ruined, have to start ALL over. 'Use pen! It's more professional for this project!'." He mimicked his art professor, "yeah well it's fucking permanent!" 

Suddenly, mid-rant, a strong hand was on his back. Angry for having been interrupted, he whipped around and snapped, "what!?"

The guy flinched away at Zayn's tone. It was the boy from the library who was trying to calm his friends. He looked a little frightened and guilty.

"I-um-I want to apologize for my friends idiotic behavior today." He stumbled over his words, he refused to make eye contact with Zayn, "also I wanted— you kind of— here."

He thrusted his hand forward, in it was Zayn's sketch.

He had been in such a hurry, he hadn't noticed he'd left his work on the table.

"I know it's ruined— which I'm really, really sorry for— but I didn't know if you still wanted it or not. Also it looked too cool to just waste. I'm a huge batman fan." He blushed and rambled.

Zayn took the paper, "oh, thank you, um..." 

"Liam, I'm Liam. Liam Payne, that is." He said quickly, he winced a little at his enthusiasm.

Zayn chuckled, if he wasn't still mildly pissed, he would have said it was cute.

"Thanks again, Liam." Zayn said, having corrected himself.

"You're welcome, Zayn." The boy, Liam, brightened up when Zayn recognized him by name.

"You... Know my name?" Zayn cocked his eyebrow.

"Oh! Um, yeah," he blushed when he realized what he'd done, he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "we have English Lit and Comp together."

It clicked, he had a class with him.

"I thought I recognized you in the library." Zayn said, "I'd love to stay and chat but—"

Zayn looked down at his ruined art, he saw something through the front of the paper that wasn't there before. He turned the page around and there was something written. It had a series of numbers, obviously belonging to a cellphone, and the name 'LIAM' with three hearts and a two stick figures, one was standing behind while the other was leaned forward and taking a dick up its ass.

"Um..." Zayn said curiously.

"Oh my god! That had to be Louis! He's the one who found the paper! He gave it to me and said it was yours and I just went running! I didn't check it! I'm so sorry!" He was bright red when Zayn finally looked up at him.

Zayn couldn't help but laugh, "it's alright." He said through laughter.

Liam soon joined in and they laughed for a minute or so before it died down.

Liam spoke first, "look I'm really sorry about your art project being destroyed and for my number scribbled on the back with stick figures in crude positions. But my friend has access to a light table and maybe you can copy it on a new sheet of paper? And then I can have my idiot friend apologize to you. And maybe then we could get, i don't know, a coffee together?"

"Did you just ruin my art project, give me a half-assed solution, a forced apology, and then ask me out?" Zayn crossed his arms.

Zayn watched liam splutter over his words for a few moments before he cut him off, "I can redraw it, I don't like light tables."

"Okay. Sorry again." Liam's voice was a little strained and he was flushed with embarrassment, he turned to walk away.

Zayn grabbed his arm, "I wasn't finished. I like the forced apology. Also I like my coffee black, and you're paying."

Liam's face went from confused to elated in .01 seconds.

"Really!?" He beamed, and bounced a bit on the balls of his feet. 

"Really, now let's go, I have work to do, more half-assed apologies to receive, and free coffee to drink." Zayn smiled.

"Okay, okay, yeah, alright! Let's go!" Liam smiled and grabbed Zayn's arm. 

"One sec." Zayn pulled his arm away and folded his sketch, Liam's number pointed outwards, and slipped it into his pants before retaking Liam's arm and following.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and unedited but it was fun to type so sorry not sorry!


End file.
